earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshi
Basic Stats *Full Name: Hoshi Lux *In-game name: Hoshi *Race: Human *Age: 18 *Sex: Female *Hair: Silver *Eyes: Blue *Weight: 115 lbs *Height: 5'4" =Physical Description= Hoshi is far too thin and pale, most likely the result constant magical study and not taking good enough care of herself. Usually one of her friends can urge her to eat and bathe, but without their guidance she sometimes forgets about such trivial things. Her only vanity is her nose ring, which she got on a dare while a rebellious adolescent studying in Stormwind, and then kept because she thinks it makes her look older. =Personality= Hoshi is not so much slow on the uptake as she is perpetually naive, and more than willing to believe the best of everyone. She understands the intricacies of the arcane far better than she understand the messier sides of human(or gnome, or elf) nature. She is usually cheerful, until confronted with proof that people are not always what they seem. Needless to say, she has problems coming to terms with those moments. =History= Hoshi and her older sister Audacium are originally from Brill, and in their youth played in the fertile Tirisfal Glades, and the streets of Lordaeron. With the coming of the plague, that happy childhood ended abruptly in a frantic journey south, the remainder of their family killed. They, like many refugees, were ministered to by the holy orders of Stormwind. Aud began her training as a Paladin, while Hoshi was entered into the Priest College. Her stay was brief however, after several unfortunate pyrokinetic incidents, and she was transfered to the Stormwind archmages for training in their arcane academy. Hoshi excelled at the arcane arts where she had failed at the holy, and soon began a career as an adventurer with her sister in The Furies At first things were all wine and roses, and Hoshi quickly became friends with Shame, Bonnyjune and a cadre of people her sister found very objectionable. She found a stray kitten she named Yuki and felt she was putting her knowledge to good use in the service of the Light. Eventually, she attained the rank of Archmage, and the responsibilities thereof. But her happiness was not to last, as a misguided priestess and a mad inventor hit upon her as the answer to their twin prayers of world domination/reviving their ancient goddess and kidnapped her by bribing members of her own cadre, spiriting her away to a frozen cave and draining her magical energies. Hoshi was eventually rescued by her sister and the very friends Audacium had hated, but the experience left her with a permanent mental fragility. Just when she had recovered the majority of her facilities, her sister vanished, spirited away by the scourge to labor in Kel'Thuzad's service as a death knight. Hoshi, increasingly lost in the big bad world, was more or less adopted by Langley Firearms and eventually given the job of governess/nanny to the Langley's child, Viola. That fleeting happiness did not of course last, as the majority of her friends vanished after the opening of the portal, leaving her stranded and alone in the unfamiliar world of Draenor. Accompanied by Yuki, the only stabilizing influence left in her life, Hoshi clings to the faded remnants of sanity among the vagrants and beggars in the Lower City of Shattrath. Category:AllianceCategory:Alliance: CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:MageCategory:Human: CharactersCategory:Mage: CharactersCategory:Alliance/Mage: CharactersCategory:Human/Mage: Characters